meresiafandomcom-20200214-history
Transportation References
Inns and taverns are spaced roughly 8 miles apart so that travelers can find spots to rest on their journeys. The vast majority of people walk to where they were going, and would think nothing of distances we wouldn’t dare try in modern life on earth. A human can walk 20-30 miles per day. This can be enhanced by an animal or magical creature using appropriate abilities. Ship: The trans-Meresian voyage, from the two most extremely distant islands on the map, can take anywhere from 1 to 2 weeks, depending on vessel, time of year, and weather conditions encountered. Circumnavigating all the islands, without making any stops, would take at least three weeks under the most favorable conditions. Most ships, though, are going from port to port for trade, supplies, and passengers. Horseback: Use this reference for unicorns and similar beings. At a comfortable walk, 8 hours of walking covering about 32 miles. 8 hours straight on horseback will make many riders sore, however. On even footing, a horse at a trot can go 8 to 12 miles per hour, canter at 12 to 15 mph, and gallop at 25 to 30 mph. How long can a horse sustain a gallop? The distance a horse can maintain a gallop depends on their build and physical fitness. A well conditioned horse can easily maintain a gallop for a mile to a mile and a half. At two to two and a half miles most horses will feel fatigued. Lighter built horses (Arabians and Thoroughbreds) can maintain a gallop over longer distances than heavier horses (Draft or Quarter Horse type), and horses with longer strides can travel longer distances with less effort. A horse is built to cover many miles in one day, but not at a gallop. A horse can cover more ground, faster, if kept consistently at a trot. While a horse may be exhausted after a three mile gallop, that same horse could trot, with a few walk breaks, 15 miles without extraordinary strain. Most people assume the Pony Express riders galloped their entire route. In fact, the speed of a pony express rider averages out to 10 miles per hour- meaning they spent most of their time alternating between a trot (about 8-9 mph) and a canter (12-13mph). The Pony Express riders switched to fresh horses every 10-15 miles. Horse-drawn carriage or buggy: 2-3 miles per hour, about the same as what the horse would do at a walk. This would be used by wealthy travelers going a very long distance, and horses would be switched out periodically to help save the horses and speed up the trip. Swimming: A dolphin can swim about 3-7 miles per hour on average, with bursts of up to about 20 miles per hour. Their maximum travelling capacity is about 80 miles per day. Use this equivalent for merfolk and similar beings. Flight: Quetzalcoatlus, the world’s largest flying animal, could fly at speeds of up to 80 miles per hour, for 7-10 days at a time, covering distances of 8 to 12 thousand miles in a trip. Use this reference for dragons and similar beings. Bald Eagles can fly a maximum distance of 228 miles in a day, but an average distance of 98 miles. Use this reference for similarly sized winged beings. Other Species: In general, find the earth animal most similar to yours and use its average and maximum velocity and distances to calculate your most likely means of natural travel. Category:Setting